


my beating heart belongs to you

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, French Class, Gen, literally there is french in this, why do i write this trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>French class could suck, or it could be pretty ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my beating heart belongs to you

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored during civics today so I wrote a thingy. I also take French so I hope this dialogue is okay (minus the accents whoops) and this stuff literally happens in my class except the no English part cause beginning class eek.   
> Hope u enjoy this trash.  
> title from 'Last Day On Earth' by Green Day

Josh wonders why he ever switched from taking Spanish to taking French. The languages may seem close in theory, but they were far enough apart that he still stumbled on greetings. He had never been forced to make as many baby bird noises to correct his accent as he had been in this French class.

"This class sucks." he muttered under his breath as he slumped back in his chair.

"It's not the greatest." the guy next to him says, scribbling haphazardly on the side of his notes.

"There will be no English in this class during notes! Monsieur Dun and Monsieur Joseph! Stand up and show the class how a proper greeting goes in the French language!" Madame Collins says, tapping demandingly on the table in the front of the room, a frown on her face.

Josh groans as he stands up, and he really hopes that this guy doesn't hate him for making him speak in public.

"B-Bonjour," the guy starts, biting his lips and wringing his hands together. "Tu...t'appelles c-comment?"

It takes Josh a few moments to realize that he's asking for his name, and longer for him to know what to say. "Je m'appelle Josh...Et toi?" he cringes, knowing that last part sounded jacked up.

"Je m'appelle Tyler. Comment ca va?"

"Pas mal." Josh replies, because French class sucked and it was still first period. He just wanted to go to band class.

"Oui." Tyler says in agreement, quickly sitting down as the conversation ends, face dark red.

*-*

Josh didn't say anything else to Tyler until they were paired up to share a pack of colored pencils to color a map of French speaking countries.

"Sorry I made you go through that, dude." Josh says as he hurriedly shades in France with a bright pink pencil, which he'll later use on Congo and Haiti.

"Nah, it's alright. At least we don't have to present a project yet." Tyler responds, drawing thick lines around the borders of Madagascar. "I'd probably pass out."

"Hope not, that would be a problem. Don't know if I could carry you all the way to the nurses office." Josh chuckles playfully, twirling his pencil between his fingers.

All Tyler does is laugh, eyes squinting and dimples showing. Josh is completely unprepared to fall in love with his laugh, but he does and laughs along with him.

Josh wouldn't care if Madame Collins got him in trouble for laughing in English, because he can tell that there's a friendship starting to bud between him and Tyler.

(end.)

**Author's Note:**

> translaty thingys:
> 
> 'bonjour' - hello  
> 'Turn t'appelles comment?' - how do you call yourself?  
> 'Je m'appelle....(insert name)' - my name is ...  
> 'Et toi?' - and you?  
> 'Comment ca va?' - how are you?  
> 'pas mal' - not bad  
> 'oui' - yes


End file.
